Hujan, Semangkuk Ramen, dan Kamu
by OporTumis Tempe
Summary: Special for NaruHina Tragedy Day #4—"Hinata, gomennasai, aku terlambat. Tunggu aku."/Gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu memang selalu setia menunggu untuk Naruto Uzumaki, dan hal indah sepertinya akan terjadi padanya sebentar lagi. Kalau saja...—Please enjoy the fict, RnR if you don't mind :D


Rintik hujan di luar sana masih setia menemanimu menikmati semangkuk ramen panas siang ini di sebuah kedai Ramen bernama Ichiraku—kedai ramen yang kau ketahui adalah tempat langganan favoritnya. Lebih tepat bukan "menikmati", sepertinya, tapi hanya kau pandang saja. Karena tentu, tujuanmu ke sini adalah untuk bertemu **dengannya**. Bertemu dengan si pirang pemilik senyum lima jari yang—entah kenapa—selalu menebar pesonanya tersendiri tiap kali manik lavendermu bertemu dengan lautan safir miliknya.

Ya, _dari dulu__, _entah kenapa _dia selalu_terlihat _memikat__. _Setidaknya itu kata-kata yang kini tengah berputar di kepalamu. Kata-kata yang bagai merangkum semua luapan perasaan yang tengah bergejolak dalam dirimu tentangnya, yang bahkan anehnya tak dapat kau buncahkan lewat semua ekspresi dan emosimu.

Rupanya reuni yang diadakan dua hari yang lalu membawa kisah romantisme yang manis bagimu, semanis gula-gula yang biasa kau cecap di sarapan pagimu. Atau bisa pula segurih kuah ramen yang saat ini masih mengepul-ngepul di depanmu. Keadaan yang sangat kontras dengan keadaan dingin di luar sana. Ini memang bulan Juli, tapi jutaan tetes air yang membentuk rinai berlarian nakal saling berlomba mendahului untuk mengecup basah tanah di bumi—menimbulkan aroma khas hujan menyentuh bumi. Dan memaksa, mendorong mundur sang mentari serta melenyapkan teriknya yang terasa hangat menyentuh kulit. Sungguh ironi.

Masih tergambar jelas dalam ingatanmu, juga terekam sepenuhnya dalam memorimu—garis-garis permanen yang membentuk wajahnya melempar seulas senyum hangat padamu, hasil lukisan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna. Lalu suaranya, kau masih ingat saat pertama kali ia melihatmu _lagi _dalam acara reuni itu. Kau ingat dia berkata...

_"Ah, Hinata. Lama tak jumpa. Apa kabar?"_

* * *

**ナルト と ヒナタ**

**Naruto dan Hinata**

*******Special fict for** NaruHina Tragedy Day #4 (NHTD #4)*****

*****Hujan, Semangkuk Ramen, dan Kamu**, a fanfic by** OporTumis Tempe*****

*****T Rated, Tragedy/Angst*****

*****Naruto **is belong to **Masashi Kishimoto*****

* * *

Ramen yang berada di depanmu sudah berubah suhu, kini kepulan asap yang menandakan panas kuahnya tak begitu terlihat lagi. Namun rasanya masih hangat saat dengan sengaja kau menempelkan permukaan kulit tanganmu ke sisi luar mangkok ramen tersebut. Bukan tanpa alasan juga kau menempelkan jemarimu, karena hujan di luar sana agaknya ikut membawa suhu dingin perlahan ke tempat kau terduduk—memaksa tanganmu mencari sesuatu yang hangat.

Mungkin ini agak berlebihan, tapi semangkok ramen hangat ini agak mirip dengan eksistensi Naruto di dalam hatimu. Meski sudah kurang lebih dua tahun tidak bertemu, namun perasaan itu tidak pernah berubah sama sekali. Ya, kau mengakuinya sendiri. Perasaan itu masih sama, masih 'hangat' seperti sedia kala ketika kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat menginjak lantai sekolah. Dia memang mentari—entah warna rambutnya yang kuning atau senyumnya yang sehangat mentari, yang jelas dia mentari dalam arti denotasi dan konotasi. Dan dia—layaknya mentari—adalah sumber pencerahan bagimu, penerang bagi jiwamu yang kau rasa kelabu.

Sudah kurang lebih sepuluh menit kau berada di tempat itu, sendiri—ah tidak, dengan ditemani semangkuk ramen, dan hujan yang masih mengguyur di luar sana. Kau jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah pemuda itu tidak melupakan janjinya denganmu siang ini?

_"Hinata, boleh... apa boleh... aku mengetahui nomor ponselmu?"_

Kau mengecek ponselmu sesaat, sampai saat ini tidak ada—setidaknya **belum **ada satu pesan singkat pun yang berasal dari nomor pemuda itu semenjak ia sendiri yang meminta nomor ponselmu padamu. Ingin rasanya kau sendiri dulu yang mulai menghubungi ponselnya atau sekedar mengirim pesan singkat semacam "halo selamat pagi Naruto-_kun_" atau "apa kabar Naruto-_kun_" atau mungkin yang lebih gila lagi "aku merindukanmu, Naruto-_kun_" dan "aku mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_". Oke, pikiranmu mulai gila dan sebagian dari dirimu menyalahkan kontaminasi kepulan asap ramen lah yang menyebabkan otakmu memikirkan hal seperti itu barusan.

Kau melirik jam dinding berbentuk _naruto _yang tergantung di salah satu sudut dinding Ichiraku Ramen. Lagi-lagi, segala hal yang 'berbau' Naruto melayang-layang di pikiranmu. Keadaannya masih sama seperti saat kau mulai mengagumi sosoknya—walau sebagian besar terlihat bodoh di depan umum, setidaknya itu pemikiran sebagian besar orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya, terutama Sakura dan Sasuke. Ah tapi tidak! Kau menggelengkan kepalamu, Naruto di _matamu _tidak begitu! Setidaknya mungkin hanya kau satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil menyadari ada potensi luar biasa pada diri Naruto—semangatnya, semangatnya akan berjuang! Dan itu yang berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya.

Memori dalam otakmu memutar kembali kejadian saat kau diam-diam mengintipnya berlatih basket seorang diri tiap sore seusai pulang dari sekolah. Ia yang mengenakan kaus basket kebesaran berwarna oranye garis hitam, tengah memantul-mantulkan bolanya dan berpose begitu lihai. Entah karena sorotan cahaya mentari sore atau memang matamu yang _buta _karena melihat dirinya, kulit tan yang terbanjiri oleh keringat itu terlihat begitu berkilauan menambah pesona dirinya di matamu—namun bukan ini yang membuatmu jatuh cinta. Sesaat setelah kau menginjak ranting dan balik badan mengambil langkah seribu karena takut ketahuan, kau yang terpeleset kulit pisang—yang **kebetulan** ada di jalanan—terjatuh, dan kini kau harus berterima kasih karena kulit pisang itulah yang membuat Naruto menggendongmu sampai rumahmu untuk mengantarkanmu pulang. Sungguh kejadian yang memalukan, sekaligus... menyenangkan. Di jalan menuju pulang, ia tak bertanya sepatah katapun tentang "mengapa kau ada di tempat seperti ini?" padamu, ada kemungkinan dia yang malas bertanya padamu atau mungkin dia yang terlalu _polos. _Ah tapi kau rasa, kemunginan kedua yang lebih tepat.

_"Hinata, hati-hati. Orang-orang sekitar sini memang suka membuang kulit pisang sembarangan."_

Ah, dia memang polos, dan tanpa terasa seulas senyum tersungging di bibirmu tatkala kau mulai memikirkan kata-katanya waktu itu.

_"Tapi kalau ada aku, tak masalah—ttebayo! Rasanya sesuatu yang langka bisa menggendongmu sampai rumah karena biasanya kau selalu dijaga ketat oleh sepupumu yang berwajah sangar itu—Neji."_

Wajahmu bersemu merah saat mendengarnya, dan dapat kau bayangkan ia mengernyitkan keningnya dengan dibumbui nada risih saat mengatakan nama Neji. Dan setelah mengatakan itu, keheningan mulai menyusupi kalian berdua. Kau jadi bersyukur karena jarak tempat ia berlatih basket dengan rumahmu agak jauh dan kau jadi berharap Kami-sama saat itu juga menghentikan waktu. Untuk selama-lamanya pun tak apa, asal kau bisa berdua dengannya lebih lama.

Pukul 14.25—kau melirik jam lagi, dua puluh lima menit sudah terlewat dari waktu yang kau janjikan dengannya. Resah mulai menyelimuti pikiranmu, namun dengan cepat kau tepis rasa khawatirmu yang menurutmu agak berlebihan. Dia pasti—mungkin—lupa, atau dia mungkin menemukan satu 'masalah kecil' di jalanan menuju kemari.

Ponselmu berbunyi, satu pesan singkat masuk.

**_Hinata, _****gomennasai****_, aku terlambat. Tunggu aku._**

**_Naruto._**

Hatimu mencelos saat membaca sebaris kalimat yang tersemat di dalam ponselmu, apalagi saat melihat nama pengirimnya siapa. Degup jantungmu tak terasa tahu-tahu sudah terpacu dengan cepat, berlomba-lomba dengan aliran darah yang berdesir naik menuju pipimu.

**Tunggu aku.**

Hei, bukankah kau memang _selalu __**menunggunya? **_Bahkan saat ini kau masih menunggu kedatangannya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, kau **masih setia 'menunggu'**nya.

Tidakkah kau tahu itu, Naruto?

Ah lihat, Hinata, wajahmu pasti merah sekarang! Dapat kau bayangkan kalau dia duduk sedekat ini dengamu—kau melirik bangku kosong di depanmu—di tempat itu? Kira-kira apa kau akan pingsan lagi seperti insiden beberapa tahun yang lalu? Saat kau tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya di UKS—saat kau dengan sengaja pergi ke UKS karena khawatir dengan keadaannya saat ia dikabarkan sakit. Padahal kejadian yang sebenarnya adalah... ia sakit karena ceroboh meminum susu basi. Konyol memang, tapi kau tetap mengaguminya, kan?

_'Baik, Naruto, aku akan menunggumu—dalam arti denotasi dan konotasi.' _Katamu dalam hati, terdengar seperti mantra penyubur perasaanmu padanya.

Kau menggeser pandanganmu lagi pada hujan di luar sana—yang masih _setia _mencurahkan _kasih sayangnya _pada bumi. Kasihan sekali Naruto, apa dia kehujanan di luar sana? Dia pakai sepeda motor, kan? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan sibuk berdesakan memenuhi kepalamu. Pasti penampilannya nanti akan terlihat mengagumkan di matamu, kan? Sebentar lagi dia akan duduk di depanmu, akan berada sedekat ini denganmu—sebentar lagi. Ya, sebentar lagi.

Hujan makin deras, segala rasa bercampur aduk dalam benakmu. Rasanya seperti... gelisah? Entah gelisahnya sama seperti saat itu atau tidak. Seperti saat hari pertama ujian kenaikan kelas. Kau yang saat itu melirik bangkunya yang masih kosong, menandakan belum ditempati oleh si empunya. Padahal ujian akan dilaksanakan kurang dari lima menit lagi. Berkali-kali kau menoleh ke bangkunya yang berada di barisan belakang dekat jendela, berharap ia tiba-tiba telah berada di tempat itu sembari duduk memandang ke luar jendela—seperti yang biasa kau perhatikan tiap harinya. Namun rupanya sampai detik-detik terakhir pemuda itu belum kelihatan batang hidungnya, bahkan sampai bel tanda ujian sudah dimulai, bangku miliknya masih kosong. Kau menghela nafas dengan cemas, takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya. Apalagi terdengar kasak-kusuk yang ditimbulkan oleh obrolan Kiba dan Rock Lee yang berada tepat di belakangmu—obrolan yang mengabarkan kalau ponsel Naruto Uzumaki tidak dapat dihubungi saat itu. Kalut meliputimu, saat itu kau berharap pada Kami-sama agar pemuda penggemar ramen itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kelas, menggeser pintu dan—

_Suara pintu digeser tiba-tiba terdengar, si pemuda over-enerjik menyembul di baliknya._

_ "Ohayou! Maaf, aku terlambat!"_

—mengucapkan "mantra selamat pagi" pada teman-teman sekelasmu, atau mungkin... terutama padamu.

_'Kami-sama, apa... jika aku berharap seperti itu lagi sekarang, apa Kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku?'_

Kau jadi berharap dalam hati, keajaiban datang sama seperti saat itu.

Ternyata tidak.

Jalanan yang kini masih tergenang air hujan masih tetap terlihat lengang, tanpa ada tanda-tanda kedatangan seseorang ke sana.

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.45, sudah berlalu dua puluh menit lagi, dan terang saja pikiranmu semakin tak tenang. Kau kembali mengecek ponselmu, pesan singkat terakhir darinya—dan yang pertama kalinya darinya—sudah hampir berlalu lima belas menit yang lalu. Kau jadi berinisiatif menghubunginya terlebih dahulu, meski degupan jantungmu menjadi liar dan kegugupanmu membuat kau sedikit gemetar bahkan untuk sekedar menekan _keypad handphone _milikmu.

Tombol _dial _ditekan, kemudian ada satu nada sambung terdengar...

Kau menelan ludah, mengapa ia tak segera mengangkat telponnya—meskipun hanya sekedar mengatakan satu kata; "tunggu".

Dua menit berselang dan nada sambung itu tergantikan oleh _voice mailbox._

_"Halo, ini dengan Naruto Uzumaki. Dengan siapa ini? Kau menghubungiku pasti karena kangen padaku, kan? Hehe, sayangnya sekarang aku sedang sibuk—biasalah, orang penting. Hahaha. Silahkan tekan bintang untuk memberi pesan, dattebayou!"_

Tuts bintang kau tekan dengan masih gemetaran. "N-Na-Naruto-_kun..._"

Kau menelan ludah lagi.

"A-aku, aku... masih... me-menunggumu, disini..."

Entah mengapa, kau tergugup karena kebiasaanmu ketika berbicara dengan orang yang kausukai atau rasa tak enak yang sedari tadi menyelimuti pikiranmu. Kau tak tahu dan semua rasa terbentuk menjadi satu, kekhawatiranmu mulai menjadi. Setelah itu kau tekan tombol _reject._

Tak lama kemudian, _ringtone-_mu bernyanyi riang—tanda satu panggilan masuk.

**_Naruto-kun is calling..._**

**Dari Naruto.**

Sebenarnya ada hembusan nafas lega ketika mellihat nama yang tertera di layar itu, ada juga rasa gugup yang menyelimuti karena ini pertama kalinya kau akan mendengar suaranya di telpon. Suaranya yang hanya akan ia perdengarkan padamu. Lalu dengan segera kau tekan tombol 'jawab'.

"H-Halo, _moshi-moshi_, ini dengan Hinata Hyuuga. N-Naruto-_kun... _kau—"

_"—Selamat sore, maaf mengganggu waktu Anda, Nona. Betul dengan Nona Hinata Hyuuga?"_

"Y-Ya," jawabmu gugup.

Tidak, ini bukan suara Naruto. Kau yang mengenal pasti karakter suaranya pasti tahu, suara yang bahkan bisa menyusup dan menyelami setiap mimpi indahmu pasti sangat kaukenal.

_"Kami dari pihak kepolisian distrik Konoha..."_

Dan bukan seperti ini, ini suara orang lain.

_"...Berdasarkan kontak yang kami lihat di ponsel milik saudara Naruto Uzumaki, Anda yang terkahir kali saudara hubungi. Mohon maaf, sore ini kami menerima laporan dari warga setempat, berdasarkan beberapa saksi matayang berada di tempat kejadian... Saudara Uzumaki..."_

Lututmu mulai bergetar lagi, kali ini bahkan rasa cemasmu lebih hebat. Tidak! Firasat burukmu tidak boleh menjadi kenyataan!

_"...Naruto mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas..."_

Bulu kudukmu seketika meremang, entah apa yang bisa kaukatakan sekarang. Kalimat terakhir dari polisi itu terasa terus bergaung-gaung di telingamu. Dengan perlahan kau mengendurkan genggaman jemarimu pada ponselmu. Tatapanmu terasa kosong.

_"...Nona Hinata-_san_? Anda baik-baik saja? Halo—"_

Peganganmu mengendur. 'Naruto-_kun..._tidak. N-Naruto... Naruto-_kun!' _Jeritmu dalam hati.

Pesan terakhir darinya tiba-tiba memenuhi pikiranmu saat ini.

**_Hinata, _****gomennasai****_, aku terlambat. Tunggu aku._**

**_Naruto._**

"_Gomennasai, _aku terlambat..." lirihmu pelan.

Mungkin ada benarnya juga kalau **Naruto** **terlambat menyadari perasaanmu padanya**,mungkin ada benarnya juga kalau di awal kalimat ia harus meminta maaf padamu.

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu pada semangkuk ramen di hadapanmu yang telah mendingin—yang bahkan belum sempat kausentuh sama sekali. Sama juga dengan eksistensi Naruto yang saat ini sudah _mendingin. Kami-sama... _harusnya tidak begini... Rasanya air mata di pipimu tiba-tiba mengalir, senyum Naruto terus terbayang di pikiranmu—senyum yang mungkin tak akan pernah kau lihat lagi.

_'Tapi! Kau bilang "tunggu aku", Naruto-_kun_. Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Kenapa kau sendiri yang meninggalkan aku?'_

Bersama rinai hujan yang terus membasahi bumi, semangkuk ramen yang telah mendingin, duka baru tercipta menimbulkan luka baru pula yang menganga—bagai sayatan dalam di hatimu karena kepergiannya. Kepergian orang yang sangat kau cintai. Langit mencurahkan air mata, begitu pula kau. Mereka ikut menangis bersamamu, ikut berduka bersamamu.

Tapi hal yang sangat kau sesali...

_"Mengapa, Naruto-_kun_. Mengapa kau harus pergi saat kau sadar akan hal itu semua?"_

**OWARI**

* * *

**_When you're gone_**

**_The pieces of my heart are missing you_**

**"When you're gone"—Avril Lavigne**

* * *

A/N: Akhirnyaaaa bisa nyelesein juga di sela-sela jam kerja. Huhuhu. Ini gw pake komputer kantor lho, juga pake fasilitas inet kantor buat publish. Huahaha #plak ketahuan gak modal

Ok, NHLs, Happy (?) NaruHina Tragedy Day #4! Hiks hiks (?) untuk memperingati kalau seandainya Kishi-sensei nggak menjadikan NaruHina bersatu, seenggaknya **pernah **ada sesuatu diantara mereka :') –anw kok jadi mirip ama gw sama Baka sih? ;_; #dor

Ah, cuap-cuap tentang cerita di atas, maaf kalau gw bikin galau kalian, huks huks, emang sengaja itu tujuannya kok, huhuhu T_T #digeplak Tentang skenario kematiannya, entah kenapa gw paling seneng (?) mengkait-kaitkannya dengan hujan. Entah kenapa, gw juga nggak tahu. #lah

Juga, meskipun gw sedih sedih sedih pake banget, maafkan aku Naruto-kuuunnnn! Aku mematikanmu (?) bahkan sebelum kau sempat membalas perasaan Hime-chan! Huweeeeennggg aku kejaaaaaam! ;A; Maafkan akuuuuuuu! Maafkan aku, Anata! #dzig

**NHLs keep stay cool! ^_^**

Sekian deh, semoga menghibur *lap air mata dengan tisu*

Readers: Menghibur APAAN?!

Akhir kata, aku sayang kalian readers, reviewnya dong minna-san. :p

_Narchi-kun.

P.S. Selamat menjalankan ibadah bulan Ramadhan yapz, semoga amal ibadah kita diterima, aamiin. Juga maafin ane kalo ada salah-salah kata. ;)


End file.
